The Difference Between Beyond the Boundary
by Asada-shino808
Summary: What's to like to be me? Beyond the Boundary. What is it? Who am I in the first place? So many things to be explained, many more questions and answers. What's it like to be in my shoes. This is me, and my life. This is the difference with the Beyond the Boundary. Read to find out more about this! Disclaimer:I don't own anything! (Rated T to be safe I guess)


**Okay guys don't worry I've still been updating my chapters a bit slowly but I just finished watching Beyond the Boundary and currently watching "Episode 0" on youtube as we speak. How had nobody had an idea about making Akihito suffer just a bit, after all I think he's a bit too happy. Enjoy!**

* * *

What's it like to be me?

Why did it have to be this way after all?

Why couldn't I just die?!

I have nightmares every night and sometimes I don't know what to do.

I feel things just slipping away from me each day and I'm so tired.

Yeah, I'm just tired. I don't care about all of the voices telling me not to do it, I fell asleep.

* * *

It was a normal school day and after classes like usual I headed to the literary club.

'Today is not my day' I thought as I opened the door.

I've been so tired lately I fell asleep as soon as I came home last night and couldn't finish my homework so my teachers got pretty mad at me, then I fell asleep in English on accident and of course my teacher also yelled at me giving me a slight headache.

Then when I tried to catch up on some sleep during lunch I got a nightmare but somehow when I woke up I couldn't remember it but I was soaked in a thin layer of sweat as I quickly rushed off to my next class, and because I was late it costed me another piece of my teacher's mind.

Not to mention everyone keeps looking at me like I'm sick, going to do something to them or collapse any second nobody has looked at me like that for... A long time.

I sighed as I opened the door as I was met with the familiar sight of the bespectacled beauty Kuriyama-san taking care of her bonsai while Mitsuki is reading calling her brother a pervert as Hiroomi begs her to call him onii-chan again making me chuckle.

Apparently that was all I needed to do since they heard my chuckle and looked at me with confused faces.

"What's wrong? Is there somethi-" I started as I got cut of by Mitsuki.

"You're late you know" She told me blankly.

"Ehhhh sorry about that. My teachers kinda yelled at me all day and I got held back from my last class" I laughed looking away with my hand on my head.

"Sure, that's what happened" She replied as she went back to reading as I joined her.

After a few hours Mirai was finished with her bonsai caring and now reading another gardening book and Hiroomi was messing around with some books not very interested in them.

A few more hours and it was time for us to go home well until...

"Nee Senpai can you help me with homework? I've gotten behind thanks to everything that's happened " Mirai-san asked me.

"Eh sure Kuriyama-san" I replied simply nodding.

I was sure I saw all of them look a bit concerned for a split second but shrugged it off as my imagination.

'They can't be worried about me. I'm fine and they don't have to worry about me' I thought looking down feeling pathetic.

"Oh we should all go and do our homework and get help from each other!" Hiroomi exclaimed as his hands found a way under my arms again.

"NO WAY!" I yelled "And why are your hands under my arms again!"

I moved away and proceeded to "wipe away" his "hand germs" from my jacket as he talked about how my armpits were warm as usual.

"Tsk tsk Akkey no respect for your elders. It's senpai for you" He said as we all walked out of the door.

"Fine fine whatever Hiroomi-senpai" I said making his eyes shine

"How wonderful! Not if only my sister would-" he started

"In your dreams pervert Aniki" Mitsuki stated looking ahead as we exited the building.

Once we were out of school grounds I kinda dozed off and barely paid attention to what was in font of me until I almost bumped into Mirai.

"Ahh sorry Kuriyama-san I wasn't paying attention" I bowed and grinned making it seem like I meant to do that.

It seemed to have the desired effect as she went red and moved to cover her body with her jacket, everyone else's reactions were immediate

"Akihito you pervert" Mitsuki said calmly teasing me

"How unpleasant" said Mirai whispered using her common phrase

"Smart move as expected of my lovely Kohai" Hiroomi agreed

"Don't jump to conclusions!" I exclaimed waving my hands around as I sighed.

"Wait where are we going to study!" I said realizing the real problem

"You said we were going to your place senpai, remember?" Mirai reminded me.

"Oh I said that? Sorry it's just been a long day"

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"Yeah, sure I'm fine" I said smiling and they seemed to buy it as we continued on to my house.

When we finally got home we all scattered around the table and my bed ditching our things under the table.

"Okay, Akihito I'll make dinner and we can work on things after" Mitsuki said in a do-not-argue-with-me-voice as she got to work.

Mirai and Hiroomi seemed to be talking about something and I was leaning on my bed starting to nod off.

I did my best to stay awake but my eyes closed as darkness enveloped me.

Flashback/dream

So far everything thing was black, I felt like I was drowning in my own emotions until I heard a voice.

"What's going on!" The voice yelled scared as I turned around to watch a memory play out

There was a car on the side of the road and a lot of blood around

The two kids turned to look at me with fear in their eyes

"Akihito-kin you were hit by a car, so why...?"

"Where did your injuries go!"

"Don't kill us!"

"Please don't kill us!"

Then suddenly the scene was wiped away as a new one formed

It was the moment when I almost killed my best friend, or at least that's what I know.

Now I saw what happened in full memory in my point of view.

Sadness consumed me as I hurt the person who once tried to kill me

I threw up in my mouth at the amount of blood around.

After that memory everything was left in darkness again.

Soon one by one dead bloodied bodies appeared and each time one appeared blood got splashed on me.

It kept going and going it it never stopped I was drenched in blood everywhere and I felt like I was going to throw up.

Then one by one the bodies seemed to have life like zombies and they each had a sword in their hands and slashed me with them, each one of them would give multiple slashes and keep going.

The pain was unbearable and my own blood flew everywhere.

They kept hurting me calling me a monster and you know what I agreed with them

I deserved this not matter how much it hurt

I was 1/2 yomu and that yomu wa the Beyond the Boundary no less.

I'm a monster that people isolate and deserve their hate, anger and fear.

The pain is burning me and I'm already past my peak of pain and was screaming in pain and that's all that was heard.

I heard someone saying my name I couldn't tell who but one by one the slashing pain got dull and everything went white.

Flashback/Dream end

"Akkey!"

"Akihito!"

"Senpai"

"WAKE UP"

I opened my eyes slowly and wiped away the remains of sleep in my eyes as I looked around.

I noticed I wasn't covered in blood but a pretty thick layer of sweat than usual instead.

I sighed as I realized that it was a dream and started doseing off again until I got slapped

"Akihito eat!" Mitsuki exclaimed as I jumped up out of my seat to notice the food in front of me and them we all went to the table.

"itadakimasu" We said in unison as we each began to eat.

I ate the slowest and as usual Mirai was eating the fastest cherishing the free food given to her.

"Née Senpai are you okay?"

"I'm fine why would you ask?"

"Senpai do you not notice how sweaty you are right now? Plus we couldn't get you to wake up earlier and you looked hurt" she counted off.

"Oh sorry about that I'm just tired lately but don't worry about it, I'm fine thanks for worrying" I replied putting my chopsticks on the side leaving my half eaten food up for grabs.

"Are you not hungry anymore Senpai?"

"Sorry Mitsuki it tasted really great I'm not that hungry right now, Kuriyama-San do you want it?" I asked tiredly as she nodded taking the bowl.

I left to use the restroom, and took a quick shower so rid myself of the sweat so everybody could focus.

When I came back to the room everyone had their work out and it seemed mine had been taken out for me so I joined them and we all started our homework.

We worked together solving each other's problems and if Mitsuki and I got stuck on something we would go to Hiroomi who was surprisingly done with his own homework and helped us out.

Soon the Nase siblings and Mirai had to go home and left to the door with all their things.

"Take care Akkey!" Hiroomi said cheerfully as he grabbed his sisters arm as they walked home and Mirai waved goodbye as she went with them.

"Bye Mitsuki, Hiroomi and Kuriyama-San!" I said as they walked away.

I sighed as I walked back inside of my house and closed the door.

I got ready for bed pretty slowly and cleaned up the place, double checked my homework and got everything ready for school tomorrow to keep myself from sleeping.

I even ended up just walking around my house thinking of what to do next.

It was around 12am that I suddenly felt dizzy and weak and collapsed on the floor.

The dreams started up again and voices taunted me.

Next thing you know I'm getting slashed again and screaming for my life in pain

Blood was oozing out of my body as it formed puddles on the ground and splashed around the area.

"Kill"

"Monster"

"Living monster"

I cried as slashes were put on me and made and knew deep inside they were right.

This continued for hours on end and finally a name was called out.

"Akihito!"

"Akihito!"

I felt so trapped that I almost forgot my own name.

A bright light shines upon me making me go blind as I was absorbed into the real world.

"Akihito" Hiroomi yells as he shakes my shoulder

"Hiroomi, stop" I said turning sideways on my bed as I curled up into a ball

He stops shaking me and kneels down to meet my eyes.

"Why are you here and how did you get in" I groaned out as the lights flickered on and I shut my eyes.

"Considering that our family pays most of your rent I'd say we have a right to be here" Mitsuki said as she sat on the end of my bed.

"As for how we got in here I unlocked the door Senpai ." Mirai said standing next to Hiroomi looking worried.

"Doesn't answer why you guys are here" I said sitting up in my bed.

"Well we were knocking for about an hour and you didn't answer the door and did you know that it's 8:00 at night?" Hiroomi said.

"Ehh I missed school!" I exclaimed as I checked the time

"Yeah, Hiroomi and I are here because we have to check up on you and Mirai-San is here to drop off missing assignments" Mitsuki said getting up.

"They're on your desk Senpai. I'm sorry I have to go or I'm gonna miss out on a good deal!" Mirai-chan said as she left the area as Hiroomi picked me up surprising me and sat me in his lap on my bed.

"Wa" I stumbled out as his fingers mad their way to their usual spot under my arms.

I never realized it until now but his fingers were pretty cold and without meaning to I snuggled into him cherishing the cold brought by him surprising the Nase siblings.

"Akkey?" Hiroomi asked as he looked at me.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Liar. Onii-chan can't we just get to the point?" Mitsuki pitched in

"Alright Akkey what's going on"

"Nothing" I said in a monotone

"You have dark circles under your eyes and you actually snuggling into my brother pervert" Mitsuki said

"Akihito I'll as again are you okay?" Hiroomi said actually using my name.

"...No" I said after a moment of silence making the siblings satisfied but shocked.

"What's going on Akkey?"

"Somethings that I can't control"

"Huh like what?" Mitsuki asked as she scooted closed to us.

"Who I am. Everyone is right about me you know, I'm a demon that shouldn't live" I said looking down as the Nase siblings looked on shocked.

"What makes your think that?"

"Even after the calm and everything that's happened I still feel the same, I'm still tired and nod off in class when I can, I've been sick for a while now and did my best to hide it from you guys of course and every time in my dreams I wake up in cold sweat but don't remember what happened until I fell asleep today, well last night I guess" I rambled on as the Nase siblings looked on worriedly as I hid all of this from them.

"What are you dreams about then?" Mitsuki asked me.

"I get slashed, touched by people, dead bodies all around come to life just to try and kill me and blood gushes out everywhere and oozes out of me and next thing you know I'm covered in blood from head to toe and all I can see is blood red" I continued trembling in Hiroomi's arms as I continued on.

"I see the day of the accident when people feared me and I wasn't injured, they day I almost killed you guys and I actually saw it this time, everything that I did to you and all the blood everywhere" I was shaking so bad in Hiroomi's arms as words came out of my mouth without my permission and Mitsuki put a hand on my leg.

"Akkey calm down okay. Just breathe"

I felt like I was suffocating and drowning and I couldn't breathe as I shook my head no.

Mitsuki moved her hand to press on my chest forcing me to finally exhale but I still couldn't get my breathing right.

"Akihito follow my breathing okay, in and out." Hiroomi instructed as I tried to follow him and soon I was breathing at a steady pace and I pretty much collapsed in Hiroomi's arms.

"I'm sorry" I said as they laid me down on my bed but they still sat on it as Mitsuki grabbed the trash can from the bathroom and put it by me.

"Mitsuki I need to.." I trailed off as I covered my mouth and automatically they put the trash to my mouth as I puked up everything I ate which wasn't much because I hadn't been eating much this whole week so it sooner turned into dry heaving and coughing.

After they settled me down I guess Mitsuki grabbed me a cold bottle of water from her bag that I drained in an instant.

"Thank you" I said as I fell back down on my bed.

Hiroomi put his hand on my forehead and I sighed at the touch relaxing unconsciously making the siblings worry

"You really think we haven't noticed that you've been off and probably sick?" Mitsuki asked me

"Yeah I mean it's happened before, plenty of times I act it past you guys" I say closing my eyes again.

"Your not a monster you know" Mitsuki said climbing in bed with me.

"Yeah you don't deserve to die yet too" Hiroomi said also climbing in bed until they sandwiched me in the bed.

Mitsuki quickly got up and came back with a bowl of water and a washcloth.

"You're serving as Hiroomi's heater and he's your Ac and the washcloth is the just in case" Mitsuki said as she laid it on top of my forehead making me snuggle into my sheets more

"Guys ...homework" I said beginning to drift off

"Tomorrow is Saturday remember?" Hiroomi reminded me

"Mmm... Okay then... Work tomorrow" I mumbled as the siblings laughed

"Yeah yeah. Doesn't this remind you guys if when we first took Akkey in and we all had to share a bed that one time" Hiroomi said as we remembered the memory.

I was already sleeping in the Nase guest room but something happened, I wasn't told too many detailed but Hiroomi and Mitsuki had to sleep in my room for one night and we ended up exactly like this.

I sighed as I finally fell into what I hoped was a dreamless sleep.


End file.
